overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari Kuroda/Manga
Hikari Kuroda (黒田 光, Kuroda Hikari) is the minor character of School Days manga. Appearance Hikari has a long brown hair but mostly seen tied up in twins in the series and her only attires we're a School Uniform,Yukata,and her swimsuit during summer vacation. Personality Like Nanami Hikari has a tomboyish personality however she's also prone to jealousy at Sekai when she initially believes that Makoto is "going out" with Sekai and winning the games their attending. History In middle school where She and Taisuke attended Hikari develop a crush on him and secretly do the charm on him but no avail on her Unrequited love on him. Story Hikari is first seen with Setsuna,Nanami,and Taisuke where they watched Sekai humiliating Makoto and their "couple's skinship" until the teacher arrives.In PE class she was with Sekai, Setsuna, Kotonoha and Nanami then while in the girl's locker room the latter playfully carasses her breast.After class Hikari parted Sekai with Nanami and Setsuna leaving her with Makoto alone in the classroom. Hikari is seen with Sekai and Nanami in a fast food restaurant where she tries to prevent Nanami from getting something from her before she takes some of Sekai's fries as well. One day Hikari ask Sekai what's going on which the latter tells them that they should celebrate something at lunch with Makoto but refuses to then Nanami grins on Makoto just to play dumb,Hikari suggested that the're just getting in the way on their "relationship" before Sekai insisted that they should have lunch together without Makoto,afterwards in the cafeteria Hikari complaining about that she hadn't a boyfriend yet despite she did the charm on Taisuke her long time crush before asking Sekai if she has someone she likes besides Makoto before tries to take a look at her phone suspecting that she does do the charm on someone besides Makoto however Sekai manages to stop her from looking it. Summer vacation arrives,Hikari joins Sekai and her friends to the beach with Makoto and Taisuke here Hikari watches Sekai inviting Makoto to play with them along with Taiuske, Nanami started the watermelon smashing challenge and Hikari pairs up with Taisuke which but lost in the game with Makoto and Sekai much of her dismay,She spend the time on the beach playing with Taisuke until sunset she gave Taisuke some towel while waiting for Makoto to find Sekai. Hikari joins with Sekai, Nanami, Setsuna,and Taisuke again this time in the summer festival here they found Makoto along with Kotonoha where both of the latter joins with them by the persuasion of Kotonoha to Makoto afterwards Sekai won in the cork gun gallery dismaying her again until Sekai invites all of them to the haunted house Taisuke was then forced to pair up with Hikari when Makoto refuses to let Taisuke pair up with Sekai which ironically fulfilling her charm. The school festival had arrive and Hikari was working on her project as a maid and Taisuke asked her if her time to switch had arrived which she confirms it then rebuffly reminds him that they should go to the dance which Taisuke agrees,however before this Hikari sets Sekai and Makoto up to go around the festival which she unintentionally sets the cause and effect of Makoto's hospitalization from a yandered Kotonoha. Hikari finds out that Makoto was hospitalized and decided to visit him with Nanami,Setsuna,and Taisuke where the latter tries to feed Makoto but she stops him telling him that it's disgusting when he tries it to Makoto suggesting that Sekai should do it eventually the latter arrives and Hikari leaves her and Makoto with Taisuke, Setsuna and Nanami unaware that this very moment Sekai will kill Makoto. Category:Manga Character Pages